UN AMOR DORMIDO ExB
by marjhoncullen
Summary: Edward sufre un accidente que lo deja completamente vegetal... Bella sufre por su amado dormido    Espero que la lean es algo que queria compartir con ustedes


Como tu vida perfecta puede cambiar de un momento a otro y sin pedir permiso para ello, que les puedo decir en menos de 20 segundo todo mi mundo cambio, porque no comenzar desde el principio.

3 de Noviembre de este mismo año estaba tranquila en mi trabajo terminando la jornada, tenia 2 días de no hablarle a mi adorado amor y prometido Edward me estaba sintiendo verdaderamente mal pero en la discusión yo tenia la razón pero como el es muy testarudo no quiso dar su brazo a torcer. En eso suena mi móvil y aparece en la pantalla su nombre

** Hola** solo pude contestar

** Quiero que hablemos y arreglemos esto, no aguanto estar mas tiempo sin ti ** me dijo solo atine a sonreír

** Te espero en el café de siempre en 20 minutos ** dije

** Estaré allí a tiempo** dijo antes de colgar… Espere solo unos minutos, tome mi bolso para marcharme y suena nuevamente mi móvil de un número que no tengo registrado para informarme una mala noticia

"Le queremos informar que el Doctor Edward Cullen ha sufrido un accidente y solo pudimos pensar en comunicarle a usted Srta. Swan"

Mi mundo se desplomo, al escuchar la palabra ACCIDENTE, sin perder el tiempo Salí directo a la clínica para saber de su estado, solo me tomo minutos llegar y entre desesperada Jasper Hale amigo y colega de Edward solo me miro antes de entrar a urgencias

Para todo estaba completamente loco, la cabeza me daba vueltas, veía las manecillas del reloj en la sala de espera como se movían… Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan impotente como hoy, quería llorar, gritar, correr… Todas mis emociones estaban revueltas.

En ese momento entraron Mi Suegra y su pequeña hija… Alice solo atino abrazarme, llorábamos juntas preocupada por su hermano… Esme solo miraba esa puerta que no se abierto desde que entro Jasper, ni una palabra me dijo yo me acerque a ella

Esme yo…

Todo es por tu culpa, siempre es tu culpa—me recrimino

Madre no es verdad—dijo defendiéndome Alice

Edward era un prometedor Doctor, vivía en el exterior pero al conocerte mocosa solo pensaba dejar todo atrás y quedarse aquí solo para estar a tu lado—dijo

Yo nunca le exigido quedarse Esme… El sabe que lo que decida yo estaré a su lado apoyándolo—dije

No te quiero con mi hijo… Nunca te querré… y si esto que le paso es grave te are responsable 100% de ello

Me parece injusto que trates así a la mujer que ama mi hermano, madre

Déjala Alice… En parte ella tiene razón, todo esto que esta sucediendo es mi culpa—dije agachando la cabeza. Esme me miro con rabia y se alejo de mí. Alice solo me toco el hombro

Sino fuera por ti mi hermano fuera un zombi zumbido en un trabajo que el ama, pero no lo llenara

Nada aun sin saber solo veíamos los Doctores entrar sin prestarnos atención y me estaba volviendo loca, quería saber que sucedía…. No aguante mas y camine a esa puerta que me estaba matando de la curiosidad y de la desesperación aprovechando que Alice fue a ver como estaba su madre, entre con cuidado sin que nadie me viera pero fui descubierta

¿Bella que haces aquí?

Quiero verlo, saber como esta Jasper—dije desesperada

Sabes que esta sala esta prohibida para los visitante

Por favor… Necesito… Verlo—dije sollozando entre lagrimas

Sabes que no puedo romper las reglas… Vamos pequeña, el esta en las mejores manos de este hospital—dijo abrazándome

Pero aun no entiendo que paso… Unos minutos antes hablábamos de vernos para arreglar las cosas y de pronto otra llamada me volvió loca diciendo que tuvo un accidente—dije

Los paramédicos nos informaron que un tipo ebrio se le atravesó y a la velocidad que Edward iba no pudo esquivarlo y se estrello contra varios autos mas proporcionándose golpes muy fuerte, están haciéndole estudios que tan grave fue ese choque… pero tu debes calmarte—me dijo sentándome nuevamente en la sala de espera

Jasper se alejo para decirle lo mismo a Esme y Alice… Que tuviéramos paciencia, como si fuera tan sencillo el saber que el hombre de tu vida esta detrás de esa puerta luchando por vivir

Luego de mucho tiempo de espera salieron a informarnos que el estaba estable aunque el golpe le ocasionó una Contusión Cerebral esperando que el responda satisfactoriamente a los cuidados… me sentía mejor, solo informaron que podía entrar una persona a verlo, me estaba volviendo loca por verlo pero ese derecho lo tiene su madre.

Esme entro y me quede solo me repetía mentalmente "El esta Bien" concentrada estaba que Alice se me acerco y no le preste atención alguna de lo que me decía

¿Bella me estas prestando atención?—me pregunto

Lo ciento Alice… Estaba

Pensando en mi hermano … entiendo, acabo de conversar con Jasper y después que salga mi madre te dará un chance para verlo—al decirme eso sentí una alegría enorme y la abrace

Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo—dije feliz

Y tu eres la mejor amiga que he tenido—dijo

Esperamos poco solo vi salir a Esme y Jasper solo me hizo una señal para acercarme… camine tranquila pero a la vez temblaba, me tomo del hombro para darme fuerzas y camine junto a el, me guió hasta una puerta

Solo tienes unos minutos, las visitas son prohibidas solo una persona pero intercedí para concederte tiempo para que lo veas

Gracias Jasper

Te dejare ese tiempo a solas con el

Gracias…

Temblé pero al tocar la perilla y abrir poco a poco la puerta, empecé a escuchar los aparatos conectados y lo vi, tendido en la cama con muchos cables rodeándolo y pegados a su cuerpo, me sentí desfallecer El hombre que amo que siempre vi como un roble fuerte e imponente estaba en una cama tendido pegado a unos aparatos esperando que responda favorablemente y que este episodio fuera pasado. Me acerque con lentitud y acaricie su cabello, su rostro tenia algunos rasguños acariciando su pálido rostro sin lastimarlo, ni mover alguno de esos aparatos me acerque a su oído susurrándole dulcemente "Amor debes volver a mi, sin ti no creo existir"

Decían que su estado físico estaba bien, era un hombre sano y fuerte pero la contusión cerebral que tiene es mucho peor de lo que imaginaban ya que obstruye algunas membranas para que el vuelva a despertar, estaba en un estado vegetativo su cerebro no quiere despertar

Esme me reprochaba todos los días sobre el estado de Edward… Yo solo aguantaba sus maltratos porque amo a su hijo, Alice solo me daba apoyo, no sabia que hacer… Muchos médicos dicen que es mejor quitarle los aparatos y dejarlo morir en paz que dejarlo sufrir en un estado catatónico.

Los días seguían pasados, las semanas se acumulaban en el calendario y yo seguía aquí a pie de su cama, Deje mi trabajo votado… mantengo la fe de que abra lo ojos y quiero que lo primero que vea sea a Mi…

2 Meses pasaron…

Esme llego a la conclusión de desconectar a Edward, pero no lo pensaba permitir… Ya que aunque aquí en este pais no sea legal nuestro matrimonio no dejaría que lo apartaran de mi lado, en eso empecé a recordar como fue la locura de nuestro matrimonio Oriental o Espiritual

_- RECUERDO DE HACE 5 MESE -_

_En un loco y aventurados viajes que programamos las chicas de mi trabajo y yo, para conocer una gran parte de Marruecos y Egipto porque era un sueño que quería conseguir… Edward nos acompaño, una noche paseando por una de las mezquitas había un ritual muy hermoso donde una mujer vestida con un hermoso y raro vestido danzaba y el caballero también vestido de túnica entrelazaban un lazo y bendiciéndolos ante dios y todo lo espiritual contraían matrimonio Espiritual_…

_¿Podemos intentarlo?_

_¿Qué?_

_Esa forma de unirnos en matrimonio, ante Dios en esta tierra sangrada y bendita_

_Estas loco Edward_

_Por ti…_

_No creo que sea buena idea… Además tu madre te mataría_

_Ya seria mi esposa—dijo riéndose_

_Es una locura_

_¿Acaso no crees que seamos almas gemelas?_

_Claro que lo somos pero es que temo que tu madre te deje de querer por casarte con una mujer que ella odia_

_Tendrá que aguantarse porque ella la amo porque me dio la vida… pero tu eres el AMOR DE MI VIDA, MI MUNDO, MI TODO… ¿Entonces nos unimos espiritualmente?_

_Si acepto esta loca aventura_

_Por eso te amo tanto—dijo besándome…_

_Tuvimos solo unas horas para arreglarnos, unas chicas me vestían típicamente para la ceremonia y todo comenzó el estaba lindo con una túnica color marfil un sacerdote con extraño acento nos unió y dando su bendición y entregándonos un certificado de MATRIMONIO, nos casamos _

_-FIN DEL RECUERDO-_

Edward y yo juramos siempre estar junto… aunque peleábamos constantemente por tonterías, celos, su madre, mi trabajo… siempre existía algo que nos unía NUESTRO AMOR… Ahora solo pienso que esta es una mas de la pruebas que dios no pone en el camino para poder ver que tanto resistimos con esto que proclamo AMOR ETERNO

Mi amor estaba como dormido, siempre acariciaba su cabello… tarareando música de la que el le gustaba, a veces leía para el… le contaba anécdotas

Amor… yo se que tu estas allí, me estas escuchando… por favor vuelve a mi, dile a todos esos doctores de afuera que estaba equivocados que si despertarías –decía y no recibía respuesta alguna

Alice nos seguía visitando, Esme evitaba venir ya no se compadecía que era su hijo… mi familia me rogaba dejarlo ir en paz pero no terca en mi decisión aquí estoy en pie de tu cama, si fueras como la Bella durmiente, besarte y tu despertara… pero a veces me siento impotente por no verte abrir tus ojos

Bella debemos hablar—dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación

¿Qué sucede… Alguna avance en los últimos resultados?—pregunte con una gota de esperanza

Nada… solo quería preguntarte algo y quiero que seas completamente sincera

Sabes que siempre lo soy

Si Edward te viera en el estado que se encuentra y te ve a ti sufriendo como la haces… tu crees que el este sintiéndose bien

Jasper yo se que el se pondrá bien y todo este tiempo perdido lo ganaremos después

Bella… dejaste tu trabajo, alejaste a tu familia, solo te desvives por estar aquí al pie de esta cama… sabes que no volverá

Si lo hará… el tiene que volver

Es muy difícil, Bella… el esta vege...

Jamás vuelvas a decir esa palabra… el volverá se que abría sus ojos y seremos muy felices, todos perdieron las esperanzas pero yo estoy aquí luchando porque vuelva a mi

Sabes que por reglas y normativas… Un paciente en este estado no despierta en menos de 4 meses se tendrá que desconectar aun si sus parientes no estén de acuerdos… por reglamento una persona en su estado esta muerta en vida-dijo

Lo sacare de aquí

¿Y que piensas hacer mantenerlo de clínica en clínica por ese periodo?

Si es preciso para mantenerlo vivo si

Esta razonando mal… Bella tu no eres así

QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA JASPER… EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ESTA POSTRADO EN UNA CAMA SIN PODER DESPERTAR… Y NADIE TIENE LA FORMA DE QUE EL REACCIONE… NO QUIERO PERDERLO Y NO LO VOY A PERDER ASI TENGA QUE MORIRME JUNTO A EL… JURAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS SIEMPRE…

El te adoraba Bella… pero se que el no aria esos sacrificios que tu haces, el te dejaría ir en paz

Y mientras que hago yo… sin el, por lo menos aquí lo puedo tocar, besar, contemplar…

No te hagas mas daño pequeña

Daño me harían si lo desconectaran

Luego de esa conversación evite hablar con Jasper… Alice me hablaba y yo solo tenia ojos para mi adorado dormilón, mi madre decía que me volvería loca, mi padre me exigió volver a tomar riendas de mi vida ¿Pero Como?

Una parte de mi corazón duerme junto a el…

Nadie sabe lo que le depara en el futuro

Mi destino estaba escrito, conocerlo amarlo y dejarlo ir

Aunque me resistiera a evitarlo

Un amor dormido en estado catatónico

Es algo difícil de ignorar

Te hablaba y se que me escuchabas

Pero me sentía sola

Pedía a gritos que despertaras de ese amargo sueño

Y volvieras a mis brazos dulce amado

Pero jamás me hiciste caso

UN AMOR ES ALGO QUE UNO COMO SER HUMANO DEBE CONOCER, EFECTIVAMENTE YO LO CONOCI O MAS BIEN LO VIVI….

ESTE CASO QUE LES PRESENTE FUE EL MIO MISMO, mi adorado Novio Maquiel sufrió un accidente donde quedo en el estado CATATONICO POR ASI DECIRLO DORMIDO CEREBRALMENTE

Una noche empecé a recordar anécdotas de todo lo que hemos vivido y escribiendo salió esta pequeña historia, que cambiándole los nombres a sus personajes favoritos espero que le sea amena de leer

Maquiel sigue conectado aparatos que lo mantienen junto a mi pero a la vez muy lejos de mi… me duele pensar que solo me dieron unos meses para que el pueda reaccionar o el tendrá que ser desconectado…QUE PUEDO HACER YO SI MI VIDA ES JUNTO A EL.

Gracias y saludos

Marjhon


End file.
